


Punography

by justhere



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, literally no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHINee just debuted, but the members weren't exactly getting along very well. Their manager decided to send them on a bonding camping trip to build trust, but the only thing they learned.... Minho doesn't like puns. </p>
<p>That's right, people! This story is absolutely nothing but cringe-worthy puns and SHINee bonding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punography

3 hours. The car ride took 3 hours. Minho had no trouble admitting that those endless seconds had been the most awkward in his entire life. SHINee's manager would try to start conversation, but nothing more than a single comment from one of the five boys ever came out of his attempts. Minho felt bad for the poor man, being stuck with 5 teenage boys who just didn't click together and trying to force them to get along well enough to be able to live together for the next several years of their lives.

SHINee was about to debut, but the boys were simply not working well together. It's not as if they hated each other- no, far from that- but they just weren't forming the bond that they were expected to make. They'd never really associated with each other as trainees, so Minho supposed they were all just holding a bit of annoyance that they weren't chosen to be in a group with people they actually were friends with.

So, their manager came up with this brilliant idea- note the sarcasm- to send them all away on a camping trip over the weekend that would force them to be closer with each other. The man seemed completely convinced that it was a flawless plan, but Minho could see nothing coming out of this but more discomfort. They were going to be seeing the worst sides of each other being stuck alone in the wilderness together, and Minho knew it.

The oldest in the group, Jinki- or Onew- was probably the most awkward out of all of them. He seemed like he should have been the maknae instead, with how he acted so childish all the time. Whether it was his stupid jokes or the way he tripped over his own feet, he was always making situations more uncomfortable. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but it was hard to look past his oddities.

Jonghyun was the next oldest. And let's face it... the guy talked, and he talked a lot. Minho was surprised that he'd managed to not say a single word the entire car ride, since he usually just spoke about nonsense when he was nervous or something... Kind of like word vomit. It was just plain weird- if you asked him a question that he didn't quite know how to answer, he'd just sit there and ramble on all day about some nonsensical shit that actually had nothing to do with your question. Usually some sort of perverted joke was thrown in there.

Then there was Kibum... Key... Key annoyed the hell out of Minho for no reason. He thought that he was better than Minho just because he was a few months older. Minho didn't really like being treated that way by someone the same age as him. But there was also Key's diva attitude, which was just like a broken record. There was always something wrong- something was dirty, something was too loud, something was keeping him from getting his beauty sleep, people didn't appreciate the food he cooked for them. There was always something with that boy.

Minho was the second youngest. Since he was doing this whole analysis thing, he decided he might as well assess his status in the group as well. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't really helping with the awkward atmosphere; he never really said anything anyway, but that was the problem. He was silent. He would just sit back and watch as all of this went on around him without saying a thng, even if someone asked him something, in which case he may give a response of less than 5 words.

Last was their maknae, Taemin. He seriously reminded Minho of a female with his weird shyness, giggling, and apprehensive smiles. Usually when someone would try to talk to him, he would just smile and look down. Was that supposed to be cute? Okay, so maybe it was cute, but was it just, like, an act or something? Maybe he was just building his image. No one could sincerely smile all the time. That would just be bizarre.

Yes, this camping trip would live in infamy...

He almost felt positive, though, when they arrived at where they would be staying for the weekend. It was a small clearing in the middle of the woods that they reached by a long, thin dirt road. There was even an ocean not a mile away, which gave Minho just a little bit of hope. If things got too weird for him, he'd just slip away to the rocky beach and be alone with his thoughts.

At least, that's what he expected. Their manager had helped them to set up their tents before leaving with the car, making things all the more uncomfortable now that they were without the only person making an effort to converse. It only took Minho ten minutes before he decided that he wanted to cash in that alone time right away.

They had all been sitting around the makeshift fire-pit that wasn't even lit, and no one had said a word.

"I'm going to go take a look around," Minho started stiffly as he stood up and made his way towards the dirt road that would lead him to the calming water.

"Wait," Onew called from behind him. "Can we come with you?" The older grinned widely, which caused Minho to sigh internally. If he said no, then he would look like he was a rude bastard who was pushing them away. "Yeah sure, why not?" he eventually groaned, hoping he didn't sound too hostile. Onew hopped after him looking like a giddy schoolgirl while the other three dragged themselves up to their feet and followed as well, albeit less energetically.

His eyebrows furrowed as nothing more was said until they reached the rocks that lined the shore. Once they were there, Minho sighed in relief, going to take a seat on one of the rocks as he took off his shoes and allowed his feet to hang down into the water. He'd always found something calming about the lapping of waves on his skin.

"Hey guys..." Onew trailed off with a goofy, mischievous grin on his face. Everyone looked up at him expectantly, just waiting for him to continue. "What did one ocean say to the other...?"

It was quiet for several moments until Jonghyun spoke up. "Um... I don't know, what?"

"Nothing, he just waved!"

Everyone burst out into laughter- except for Minho. They were all having the time of their lives, while Minho felt that his had just ended. No, no, no, no, no, GOD no... Please tell me they're not that kind of people... Please... Minho hated puns. He hated them with a burning passion. He simply saw no point in them- it's not like they were funny, they just sounded weird. God, he prayed that these guys weren't like that...

"Oh my god, I sea what you did there!" Key yelled through his laughter, which only caused them all to collapse into their loud fits of giggles once again.

Great. So they are that kind. Wonderful. Can't wait.

"Are you shore?" Jonghyun cackled. "Let minnow if you need me to explain any of them to you, you seem a bit slow!"

"Hey, there's no need to be a beach, hyung!" Taemin joined in.

Yup. All of them. This is going to be a long weekend, Minho groaned, putting his face in his hands as he listened to the absurdity continue.

"Hey, I was just squidding," Jonghyun pouted. "Oh come on," Key called. "You totally said that on porpoise!"

All four of them laughed like crazy and just started goofing off. They were pushing each other around, tackling each other into the water, and they laughed the whole time. They looked like they were seriously enjoying themselves, but Minho quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head. Don't join in, Minho. It's childish and stupid.

"Minho-hyung!" Taemin yelled from inside the water, his clothes getting soaking wet as his jumped up onto Key's back. "Water you doing all the way over there by yourshellf?"

Key dropped the maknae back into the water in order to give him a high five. But Minho didn't get it. What was so funny about that? So he worked the words 'water' and 'shell' into a normal sentence because they were at the beach. That much he understood. But what was the point?

"Aw, I fish you would come in with us, Minho-ah..." Onew said with a frown that failed to hide his obvious amusement.

"No, no," Minho called back. "I'll just watch..."

"Whale then!!" Jonghyun announced, pretending to be insulted. "Maybe we should just sand Taeminnie over to get him, then!"

"Dolphinitely!" Onew agreed with a goofy smile.

"No hyung!" Taemin whined. "I already tide to get him to come! We'll need a more pacific plan!"

Key grinned evilly, and Minho had to turn away to avoid seeing the creepy look the other was giving him. "We'll shrimply have to drag him in with us!" he proclaimed cheerily, but Minho's eyes widened. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he was getting in that water with his clothes on.

"But hyung, you'll krill him!" Taemin exclaimed with a gasp. Onew patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he could always just call for kelp if we hurt him." With that, the four sets of playful, devilish eyes set their evil gazes on their target-- Minho. He gulped.

"Shell we?" Jonghyun asked.

"Oh, we shell," Key agreed.

"Fintastic."

They ran for him. Minho's first thought was to run for it- so he did. He scrambled up, quickly grabbing hold of his shoes from the rock as he bolted away and back into the woods, wincing as it hurt his bare feet. The others were chasing after him... he could tell by their manic laughter that they were getting closer and closer while Minho zig-zagged around the trees to get away.

And at that moment... he thought he was enjoying himself.

The wind blew through his hair at the thrill of the chase. Knowing his punishment for getting caught was going to be nothing more than getting thrown into the water, he felt no real fear and simply ran because it was fun, and because he was sure it was entertaining the others as well. He realized he didn't quite detest the sound of their laughter so much if he was a part of it as well... Huh. Weird.

Minho was much faster than the others, and actually made it all the way to the camp before the other caught up with him. The five of them collapsed onto the pinestraw together and panted.

"That was so much fun!" Onew said after they all took the time to regain their breath. Taemin let out that adorable little giggle of his and they all stood up once again, a huge smile plastered to Minho's face now. "Anywave, we should so do something like that again sometime, seariously," Key stressed, still grinning to himself at how hilarious he must have thought he was. Minho rolled his eyes. No matter how much fun he would have, he still refused to give in to those lame puns.

"Silly hyung..." Taemin giggled. "We're not even by the water anymore. We're back in the forst; maybe you should branch out a little more with those jokes of yours..."

And with that, the puns started up again. Just... great. Minho walked back towards the nonexistant fire, plopping himself down onto his knees as he started to light it. He tried to focus on his task at hand, but his ears automatically picked up the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah," Onew said, pausing before he continued because he was already laughing at the joke he was planning on telling (which probably wouldn't even be funny at all). "I don't see any beech here..." He cracked up, but he was the only one.

"Oh my god, hyung, you so wood say something like that," Key groaned, and Onew frowned. "Hey," the leader sulked. "I was going out on a limb there!"

"Yeah, well, you just sounded like you were trunk," Jonghyun shrugged.

"Well if you're going to be so rude then maybe you should just leaf me alone!" Onew yelled, feigning contempt.

"Aw, I'm sorry, hyung," Jonghyun apologized. "Yew are right, I am the root of this problem, aren't I?"

Key gaped. "Wow, hyung! You've got him in the palm of your hand!"

Jonghyun smacked Key playfully on the arm. "You're barking up the wrong tree there, Kibum," he chided. Key shrugged. "You axed for it..." he stated simply, as if it should have been obvious. "What?! What'd you say that fir? I so did not! Don't be such a little birch!"

Taemin gasped. "Jonghyun-hyung! I wood-en expect such mean words from you! I'm pretty sure that could be considered treeson! Yule surely be sorry you said that..." he advocated.

Jonghyun glared playfully at Taemin. "Watch out, Tae," Onew warned. "You should really pine your own business..." he joked.

"It's true, I was quite frond of you until that last comment," Jonghyun teased the maknae. "There's no point in you sticking around if you're just going to be an ash about everything."

"Well excuse me for thinking it would spruce up this boring conversation," the maknae complained, sticking his tongue out at the others.

Onew nodded his head sympathetically. "It's true, at least he said something. I was just totally stumped," the leader comforted. Key put his hand on Onew's shoulder. "It's okay, hyung. You're probably just bushed; it really is getting late. Oh look, Minho's making a fire!" he exclaimed happily, and the four of them turned to watch Minho, who was still kneeling on the ground, struggling with the fire.

"Ugh, would someone just help me with this?" Minho asked exasperatedly, hoping that this weird conversation would just finish already.

"Oh! Oh!" Taemin gasped, his hand shooting into the air. "I volunteer as tree-bute!!"

Okay, that one was pretty good... Minho had to admit it to himself. Taemin skipped over to him and helped Minho to build the fire while the others sat back and watched, still chuckling from their silly experiences together already. Eventually, the fire was made and the five of them relaxed in a circle around it, warming themselves up as the sun slipped down past the horizon and they were left in the dark, illuminated by the faint red glow coming from between them all.

It was silent for several more minutes, but this time, it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't quite so awkward anymore after all that had happened in the past hour or two. Minho internally groaned at the thought that he would be having to put up with this constant chatter for the entire weekend. Actually, some of the jokes were actually quite funny if he thought about them (or rather, if he didn't think about them), but he was just a bit angry that the others were so quick and witty, whereas Minho could never come up with something like that so fast. He wasn't... jealous... was he?

But then he got an idea. It was bound to make them laugh...

"So... This camping trip... It's really intense, huh?" Minho asked nonchalantly.

Silence.

"Get it? Intense? In tents? 'Cause it's camping... and we're going to sleep... in... tents..."

Everyone stared at Minho blankly, Taemin's gaze catching his attention most of all.

"Hyung, that wasn't even funny."


End file.
